ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Intel in Ord Mantell (Prologue)
The episode opens with Kiva returned to the starship's bridge, with Reia nowhere in sight. The person to approach Kiva in her place instead was Silver Fang. Silver Fang: Hey, Kiva. Back so soon? Kiva: Yeah. I'm looking for Reia. Have you seen her? Silver Fang: Yeah. She went to Ord Mantell to track down some clues from Crocker's castle. Kiva: Crocker's castle?? Oh... I mean, it can't hurt giving her a call. - Raine and Talwyn appeared in the bridge, rejecting Kiva's idea. Raine: I object it. Ord Mantell is a planet full of smugglers, spice runners and crime syndicates. Kiva: Seriously? They are worst like robbers, serial killers and rapists. Raine: That's why we let Reia go there alone for recon. Talwyn: We asked her to look into spice shipments across other worlds. Thanks to K, we learned that engspice has been used in Denzel's castle. Kiva: Engspice? What is an engspice? - Talwyn used her comlink to link into the mainframe and showed the schematics to the group. Raine: Engspice is a dangerous compound. Anyone caught in it will rework the brain's chemistry. It's also expansive for the highest bidder. Mystique would've been controlled by Crocker, but when her free will kicked in, the machine malfunctioned and got destroyed. A dark portal send her through when it happened, but the engspice is the key for a trail. Kiva: So, we are following her trail of Engspice to other worlds? She could be anywhere. - Suddenly, Reia appeared in the com-link holovid. Reia: Raine? Are you there? Raine: Loud and clear. Find anything? Reia: Yeah. I had to talk to some smugglers to gain info, but we came into an agreement. Anyway, the trail of engspice has ended in a world called Kingdom of Tobor. Sounds like a trap, as far as I know. Kiva: Tobor? I thought it was the Dwarf Woodlands. Reia: That's what I thought at first, as well as the name of a certain princess, but between this and another dimension has a same name. Kiva: What do you mean, "same name"? Reia: Between Tobor and Dwarf Woodlands, they have the same princess name, but they co-exist in a parallel dimensional link. And- Ow... Sorry, amnesia's still a giant pain. Kiva: Oh. It's okay, Reia. It's good to see you recovering. Reia: Thanks. I've done what I can. Oh! I just been informed from the captain that he has assigned Silver Fang to the Kingdom of Tobor. It's been a while since he is out and about, so help him out, will you? Kiva: Sure thing, Reia. Are you sure you are going to be okay with me gone for a while? Reia: I'm not worried about that, Kiva. Just need to take Angela's treatment for a few days. More than enough time for you and Silver Fang to return safely. Kiva: Okay. Reia: Follow the trail of the engspice. It'll lead you to the Kingdom of Tobor, I'm sure of it. Kiva: I will. Thanks, Reia. - Reia nodded and the holovid turned off. Silver Fang: We're gonna need a group if we are going in. Kiva: Right. - Alongside Silver Fang, Kiva thinks over the group candidates when he speaks to her. Silver Fang: On the bright side, we found another Dragon Ball while you are gone. Kiva: That's cool. How's it feel, being on the team? Silver Fang: It's a nice change of pace, but I feel bad of leaving my home mountain unprotected. Kiva: Well, don't worry about it. im sure Category:Scenes